Celebration IV Megacast
To kick off our wall-to-wall coverage of Celebration IV, the Force-Cast presents the first ever MEGACAST. Clocking in at just over four and a half hours, the Force-Cast Celebration IV Megacast features exclusive interviews, music, news and commentary all about the biggest Star Wars party of all time. Hosted by Jason and Pete, along with Dustin Roberts, Jay Shepard and Jimmy Mac, this Force-Cast special is the perfect way to pass the time on your journey to Los Angeles. Not going to C4? There's still plenty here for you as well. Remember... NO FAN LEFT BEHIND. Special Guests Include: John Scoleri and Stan Stice (The Art of Ralph McQuarrie); Shane Turgeon (The Force in the Flesh); 501st members Dean Plantamura, Mark Fordham and Scott Will; Gus Lopez (Celebration IV Collector's Panels); Chris and Courtney Macht (The Force Among Us); Kyle Newman (Fanboys) and Kevin Burns and Beth Dietrich Segarra (History Channel's Star Wars: The Legacy Revealed). Plus a recap of Celebration survival tips, the panels' Star Wars Celebration Tales and a whole lot more. Guests *Dustin Roberts *Jay Shepard *Jimmy Mac *John Scoleri *Stan Stice *Shane Turgeon *Dean Plantamura *Mark Fordham *Scott Will *Gus Lopez *Chris Macht *Courtney Macht *Kyle Newman *Kevin Burns *Beth Dietrich Segarra Topics *Jason, Pete, Dustin, Jay and Jimmy welcome listeners and discuss the news that Master Replicas has pulled out of Celebration IV. (0:00-9:03) *Jason interviews Stan Stice and John Scoleri about their book The Art of Ralph McQuarrie. (9:03-42:36) *"Billy Dee" imparts his knowledge of "The Power of the ForceCast", and a Star Wars tune is played. (42:36-47:03) *JediShua shares a Star Wars Tale about meeting Daniel Logan during Celebration II. (47:03-49:58) *Jason interviews Shane Turgeon about his book The Force in the Flesh. (49:58-1:09:56) *Jason, Pete, Dustin, Jay and Jimmy talk about some of their own memories from previous Star Wars Celebrations. (1:09:56-1:27:28) *Pete interviews Dean Plantamura, Mark Fordham and Scott Will about what the 501st Legion's presence at Celebration IV will be like. (1:27:28-1:59:55) *A listener gives a shout-out to some fellow Star Wars fans who aren't able to attend Celebration IV, and "Crazy Ybor" provides an easy solution to listeners' droid and tech troubles. (1:59:55-2:01:06) *Pete interviews Gus Lopez about the collecting panels at Celebration IV. (2:01:06-2:25:50) *Jason, Pete, Dustin, Jay and Jimmy host the final installment of the Star Wars Celebration Survival Guide before Celebration IV in which they review previous tips and introduce some new ones. (2:25:50-2:44:17) *Jason talks to Chris and Courtney Macht about their fan film The Force Among Us. (2:44:17-3:09:07) *Another Star Wars tune is played. (3:09:07-3:12:20) *In a Celebration Flashback, Jimmy Mac interviews Matthew Wood at Celebration III. (3:12:20-3:14:00) *Jason and Pete talk to Kyle Newman about his upcoming film Fanboys. (3:14:00-3:44:14) *Matt's "No Fan Left Behind" segment update provides ideas for fans not attending Celebration IV on how to Celebrate the 30th anniversary of Star Wars. (3:44:14-3:49:35) *Pete and Jay talk to Kevin Burns and Beth Dietrich Segarra about the television special Star Wars: The Legacy Revealed. (3:49:35-4:27:06) *Jimmy narrates a parody advertisement for "Slavegirl Wear". (4:27:06-4:28:43) *In a Celebration Flashback, Jimmy Mac interviews Star Wars actor Richard LeParmentier. (4:28:43-4:29:53) *Jason, Pete, Dustin, Jay and Jimmy wrap up the Megacast. (4:29:53-4:32:36) Star Wars Celebration Survival Guide *Wear comfortable shoes and clothing. *Carry a backpack. *Bring poster tubes. *Bring water and snacks. *Bring cash and credit cards. *Bring a checklist of things that you want to accomplish and merchandise that you want to pick up, event schedules and the floor plan of the convention center. *Bring pens and paper for autographs. *Bring event passes. *Bring identification. *Use the buddy system. *Bring books and magazines for the lines. *Bring an iPod. *Bring Star Wars Trivial Pursuit cards for the lines. *Stay in contact with others in your group using cell phones. *Pre-order merchandise and tickets to avoid standing in lines. *Don't be afraid to negotiate the prices of merchandise with dealers during the convention's final couple of days. *Make sure to have transportation between the airport, the hotel and the convention center. *Bring Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary to collect autographs in. *Don't forget to interact with other Star Wars fans! Sponsor *Official Pix Category:ForceCast Specials Episodes